Hero
by Kate22
Summary: After Evolution turns their back on Randy, he turns to his blonde girlfriend for love and comfort. As songfic!


_Here's the deal!! I live in New Zealand and I am two weeks behind Raw....so I went on the site and saw what happened to Randy on Raw 16/8. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but..... here goes!! Enjoy!!_

**Title: Hero**

**Song: Hero - Mariah Carey**

****

_**There's a hero If you look inside your heart You don't have to be afraidOf what you are**_

Randy Orton staggered up the ramp and into the backstage area of Raw. As he limped down the hallway he stopped. Where was he going? Not to the Evolution locker room that was for certain. He turned around and started to head towards another locker room.

This was supposed to be a night of celebrations for Randy. He had just won the World Championship the night before. He was the youngest champion of all time. Randy frowned at the thought of Evolution turning against him. They were supposed to be his friends. Randy hated himself for ever thinking that. Everyone in Evolution was after the gold, but only Triple H, the leader of Evolution, was purely obsessed with it.

_**There's an answer If you reach into your soul And the sorrow that you know Will melt away**_

Randy stood outside the locker room he was destined for. He licked his lips and could faintly taste blood. As he lifted his hand to knock, the door opened and Victoria came out. She looked at the young man, sadness filling her dark eyes.

"Hun", she whispered, "Go on in. She's been worried sick", The dark haired women, who was fully refreshed from her match earlier with Gail Kim, stood aside to let the bruised and battered man enter the Diva's locker room.

Randy nodded, but he soon regretted the motion as it caused his head so much pain. He walked through the door and saw her standing there in a short denim mini skirt and a red halter top. He could tell she had been worried about him. Her brown eyes were red and swollen, obvisiouly crying. The leggy blonde walked over to him and rubbed the side of his face, looking deep into his baby blue eyes.

"Stace", He whispered, his voice cracking. Stacy brought her lips up to his and kissed him softly.

_**And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive**_

"Can we get out of here?", He asked, hugging her small frame.

"Yea, my bags are packed," she said with a small smile. Stacy linked her fingers through Randy's as they walked down the hall to the Evolutions locker room. Randy knew that the guys would have left by now, so it would be safe. After changing from his ring gear into a pair of jeans and a black polo top, he grabbed his bag.

The ride back to the hotel was silent. While Stacy drove the red corvette, every chance she got, she would look at him, but his blue eyes were fixed on the road in front of him.

The beautiful women frowned. She never had any respect for Triple H, but now, she absolutely hated him.

_**So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you**_

As soon as the pair had entered the hotel room, Randy headed for the bathroom. Stacy leaned against the door and she could hear the shower running.

"They're not worth it, Hun", Stacy said to the man behind the door. "Your the WWE champion babe. You have the gold. Not Hunter. You Randy. You. Mr. RKO. YOU!"

Stacy turned away and walked to the bed, she got out her baby pink Powerpuff Girls night wear. After she had got into her night wear, she went back to the bathroom door. She couldn't hear the shower running anymore.

"Randy", She said, a loving tone in her voice, "You don't have to go through this fight by yourself." She looked down at the floor and even though she wasn't face to face with Randy himself, she still managed to blush. "I'm here and I'll be here for a long time, Randy. You know how much I love you."

_**It's a long road When you face the world alone No one reaches out a hand For you to hold**_

Randy had a towel wrapped around his waste and his ear pressed against the door as he listened to his girlfriend. He smiled to himself. He knew that he wouldn't have to fight this battle by himself. He knew that she would be there for him every step of the way. He was greatful for that. God knows how greatful he was for her. As Randy continued to listen, a huge smile appeared on his face, as he heard the last thing she said. _"You know how much I love you."_

Randy slowly opened the bathroom door, carefully incase the blonde was still behind the door.

He saw that his girlfriend was now sitting on the edge of the bed, her cinnamon eyes looking at him.

"Stace", He said as he moved towards the king size bed. "I'm sorry. I've been an ass tonight." He took a seat next to the diva and took her hand in his hand. "I just finally have this title. This title means so much to me, but it's cost me my friends."

Stacy rested her head on his shoulder. "Some friends." She mumbled.

Randy kissed her forehead. "Yes", he agreed, "But friends tend to screw up some of the time. Your not friends with Trish anymore."

"I know", she whispered. She hated the way Trish was acting recently. Stacy turned herself around so she was facing him, "You better get out of that towel, your going to leave a wet patch on the bed!" She grinned.

Randy grinned back, arching an eyebrow, "You want to help me?", He asked, crushing his lips onto hers, causing the couple to fall back onto the bed.

_**You can find love If you search within yourself And the emptiness you felt Will disappear**_

Randy lay awake in the bed, his arm was around Stacy and her head rested on his chest. The thing with Evolutionn had really pissed him off. So called friends he thought. As small smile crept over Randy's face as he looked down at the sleeping blonde, who had her head on his chest. He lay very still, not wanting to wake her. Sure, he had lost his friends, but he had gained the championship. He had dreamt about holding that title ever since he could remember and the good Lord knows that Randy Orton won't give that title up without a fight. Randy was determined to keep the championship away from Triple H.

_**Lord knows Dreams are hard to follow But don't let anyone Tear them away Hold on There will be tomorrow In time You'll find the way** _

Randy played with a blonde strand of Stacy's silky hair.

"Randy", Stacy mummered sleepily, tilting her head upwards.

"Yea babe?", Randy asked, kissing her on the foreword.

Stacy she propped herself up, so her head was resting in her hand, her eyes locked on Randy's.

"No matter what happens with Evolution...You'll always be my hero", Her voice whispered.

Randy smiled and leaned forward, his lips meet hers. Her tongue gently parted his lips and his received it hungrily. After they broke away, Randy rubbed her cheek.

"And you will always be my princess", He whispered, as he leaned in to kiss her again.

_**And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can surviveSo when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you** _

The End!!


End file.
